Darkness Always Wins
by Caipre
Summary: AU, Harry gets taken by Voldemort when he's 1. Harry is torn between light and darkness. The usual plot, but i decided to switch it around a bit. R&R please, this is my first hptr fic so be nice.


Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot. But I'm sure you know that right?

A/N) Okay this is my first hp/tr fic, obviously. Be nice please! I like to hear what you think, but flames hurt. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Don't, please anything but my son! James!" a young woman cried flinging herself over her 1 year old little boy, who seemed oblivious to the danger that was in front of him. The man with dark hair, and green eyes smirked.

"I don't think he can hear you my dear, now stand aside or I will kill you without a second thought." He hissed.

"Please, not my son. Not Harry! Anything else but Harry!" she begged, tears streamed down her face. Her red hair was dull and limp, and her face was red from crying.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three, on three if you're not out of my way I will kill you." He sighed and twirled the long dark brown stick in his fingers.

"Please, not my Harry!" she refused to move. Harry, the little boy began to cry.

"Daaaaaaa!!!!" he wailed, the man's eyes flickered to the child before back to its mother.

"One."

"Please, not Harry!" she cried dropping to her knees in front of him while shielding her baby.

"Two." He hissed and the wand locked onto the woman's heart.

"Have mercy! Not my baby!" those were Lily Potter's last words and Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort muttered.

"Avada Kedavra." A green light shot out from the brown stick and hit Lily in the chest, her eyes went blank and she slumped to the floor.

Harry cried out and clamped a small hand to his forehead where a small lightening bolt scar formed. A second later the door burst open and James Potter came in, panting and holding his side.

"Lily...No." he gasped and almost fell forward but caught himself.

"James! How nice of you to join us, Harry and I were just on our way back home." Voldemort said happily and to prove it bent down and swooped the crying boy into his arms.

"Put my son down!" James roared and whipped out his wand. Harry continued to cry until he heard his father yell.

"Daaaaa!!!!" was his only reply.

"I did warn you James, if the promise was broken. I would take whatever was precious to you. You broke the promise, so I take your son in return. Any last words?" Tom sighed twirling his wand again.

James yelled a curse, but the curse bounced off an invisible shield and hit the wall.

"Alright then, say goodbye to daddy Harry." Tom said in a kiddy voice.

"Da!!" Harry wailed while Tom muttered the killing curse. James slumped to the ground; his wand still clutched in his hands. Tom went around the room while leaving Harry in the crib.

"Daddy!!" he repeated repeatedly.

"That's right Harry, daddy goes bye-bye." Tom laughed and started throwing all of the boy's clothes in a bag that was charmed to hold an infinite number of things.

When the room was emptied of its clothes, diapers, important toys and everything else.

Tom picked up Harry who squirmed slightly before his favorite stuff dragon was placed in his hands and he was content to suck on the snout.

"Okay Harry, ready to see house go boom?" Tom said looking at the boy's face. He was staring straight ahead as if in a trance.

"Okay, house go boom then." Tom laughed and shouted a curse. For a minute it seemed as if nothing had happened, but then something shot across the lawn and the house exploded.

"Boom! Boom!" Harry cried raising his dragon in the air with his free fist waving.

"That's right, now let's go home." Tom said and tickled Harry slightly before apparating.

****

**5 years later**

A young boy lay sleeping in his oversized bed. An older man lay next to him, watching the boy with jet-black hair and startlingly green eyes.

An old worn out stuffed toy dragon was in this boy's hands. His hair had green streaks that brought out his eyes. Moreover, he wore a black baggy shirt that went past his knees.

The older man also had jet-black hair, and his eyes were green, but were flecked with crimson. He wore a black shirt and a pair of black boxers.

The older man lay awake, watching the boy sleep.

"Sleep well my Harry." He whispered and got up carefully to leave the room.

"Tom?" a tired voice stopped him as his hand was on the doorknob.

"Yes Harry?" he said quietly.

"Where you going?" Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes looking very innocent.

"To do some work, go back to sleep Harry. Its still very early." Tom said, Harry nodded and was soon asleep once more.

Tom exited the room and went up two flights of stairs until he reached the last floor of the mansion.

He entered his office and sat down at the desk, for a while he did nothing, lost in deep thought.

Finally he moved to pick up a quill and pulled some parchment towards him. Slowly he began to write.

"Tom? Is that you in there?" Harry asked an hour later still holding his stuffed dragon and stifled a yawn.

"Yes, Harry. Go back to bed." Tom said glancing over at him.

"I can't sleep without you in the bed, its cold in there." He protested. Tom sighed.

"Alright, come here. I'm just writing a letter to Lucius." He said as Harry crawled in his lap.

"What for?" Harry asked putting his thumb in his mouth.

"Important stuff for the next few weeks. Hush Harry I have to concentrate." Tom sighed. Harry's scar tingled and he rubbed it while watching Tom's quill move across the page.

"Does it hurt Harry?" Tom asked glancing at him and paused writing.

"No, just tingles. Why does it do that Tom?" Harry sighed and scowled as it intensified.

"I don't know Harry, but we're going to get Lucius to figure out why. Then you won't have to worry about it anymore." Tom said and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Kay, thank you Tom." Harry yawned and snuggled into Tom's arms before drifting off to sleep.

Tom shifted Harry slightly so that his head was resting on Tom's shoulder before continuing to write.

* * *

A/N) Well? Please review, tell me what you think.


End file.
